


Perfect

by RammoRam210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammoRam210/pseuds/RammoRam210
Summary: Something like this doesn't need an explanation though, does it? The beauty and comfort speaks for itself, with no human intervention needed. That's what makes it perfect. It's indescribable.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've been able to finish writing in about a year, and I didn't do too much editing for it, so I apologise for any mistakes or stiffness in my writing!! 
> 
> ~I hope you enjoy~

The night sky is dark, but the moon shines its blue tinted light onto the treetops and grass, and everything else. Stars accompany it, littering the sky with what could be mistaken for glitter. The air is warm and smells sweet, and a light breeze is just barely there.

It's the closest thing to a perfect night, Yuutarou thinks, standing in the middle of it. He leans against a tree stump and stares at the sky. Something about the atmosphere feels almost soft; comforting. He probably wouldn't be able to properly describe it even if he tried. 

Something like this doesn't need an explanation though, does it? The beauty and comfort speaks for itself, with no human intervention needed. That's what makes it perfect. It's indescribable. 

He's staring up at the sky and counting the stars when he hears the soft crunch of leaves behind him. It's getting louder and closer, but he doesn't bother to turn around. There's no need to be afraid. He knows who it is, and knows that he isn't a threat. 

Yuutarou doesn't jump, or even flinch, when he feels two hands rest on his shoulders. He simply hums in acknowledgement and continues to look at the scenery around him. 

"The stars are so much prettier out here," Tsutomu says quietly. His voice is laced with amazement, and Yuutarou can basically see the excited shine in his eyes without even turning to look at him. 

"Yeah," he agrees, mouth curling into a soft smile. "I love it here." 

"I can tell." A small chuckle escapes Tsutomu's throat. "You didn't even turn to look at me. I'm kind of offended." 

Yuutarou feels Tsutomu nuzzle into his neck, arms wrapping around his shoulders. He leans into his embrace and sighs. A warm feeling fills his chest and his heart races faster despite the regular physical affection that Tsutomu provides him daily. It's almost like he's falling for him all over again. The thought makes him smile wider. 

"I didn't need to." He grabs one of Tsutomu's hands and intertwines their fingers. "I could tell it was you." 

Neither of them speak for a few moments. The only sounds present are those of crickets as they sing to each other, and the frogs that live in the nearby river. And occasionally, an owl calls out, the sound echoing through the air.

Yuutarou closes his eyes to listen better. He can hear Tsutomu breathing, as well as feel it against his neck. And it mixes with the other sounds perfectly, as if they were pieces of a puzzle. 

"But what if it  _ wasn't _ me?" The shorter male asks suddenly, destroying the peaceful atmosphere. "What if it was a bear or something? You'd definitely be regretting not looking over your shoulder then." 

Yuutarou laughs softly as he finally turns his head to look at his boyfriend. "You completely ruined that moment, Tsutomu." 

"But I'm not  _ wrong."  _

"It doesn't change the fact that you ruined it, though." Yuutarou presses a quick kiss to his hand. 

"Whatever." Tsutomu rolls his eyes playfully. "I still got you to look at me. So I'll consider it a win." 

Yuutarou raises an eyebrow but doesn't stop smiling. "Since when was this a  _ competition?" _

"I don't know," Tsutomu admits, shrugging, "but I win anyway." He buries his face in the crook of Yuutarou's neck again, laughing into his skin. And Yuutarou simply laughs along with him, shaking his head as he does so. 

It feels so natural to be like this; holding onto each other, laughing at both everything and nothing. As if stressful responsibilities are non-existent. It's a feeling of pure happiness. And while it may be temporary, it's enough to have it for even a moment. Because almost nothing could be better than this. 

Their laughter dies down, but the warm feeling inside of Yuutarou's chest remains, and he can only hope that the feeling is mutual. The breeze picks up just slightly, and the crickets seem to get louder. It isn't overbearingly loud, though. It's peaceful, like it had been earlier in the night. 

Everything feels calm. Everything feels  _ right. _ Just the two of them, surrounded by trees and moonlight, crickets and frogs. 

"I love you," Tsutomu whispers suddenly. Though he doesn't ruin the peace like he did previously. He leans forward and kisses Yuutarou's cheek. 

Yuutarou grins. "I love you, too, Tsutomu." He feels the arms around him tighten just the slightest bit, and it brings a sense of comfort and warmth. No other words or actions are needed. 

And just like that, it's quiet again. The animals continue on with whatever they're doing, and the moon keeps shining down. Shadows are casted onto the grass. It's calming and soft, and nothing feels out of place. 

It's just the two of them, standing in what could be a piece of art. Their fingers are intertwined, and Tsutomu still has his face pressed against Yuutarou's shoulder. There are no interruptions, and no negative emotions. And with the warmth on his back and the scenery around him, Yuutarou doesn't have to think twice before deciding that  _ this  _ is perfect. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> *Me, writing this fanfiction describing how wonderful nature is while simultaneously getting scared shitless by a loon.* 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
